Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/18 May 2017
01:42 Y sí, siempre anda poniéndose a Arima o a Kanika. 01:42 Adnet, hablemos sobre dejar gg a Razer en MP. 01:42 De una. 01:44 De casualidad no saben porque Jose no ha venido? 01:44 Jose está muerta... 01:44 Muerta de ganas de que encuentres tu hotel ideal al mejor precio. (fabulous) 01:44 Jose vino a la tarde, Anarking. 01:45 oh :'v 01:45 Ni cuenta me di que Killer volvio a entrar 01:46 Seguro eso la ofendió, Anar. 01:47 Jelou, Axel. 01:48 Hola, XemnBot 01:51 Mataste el chat Eli 01:52 Me acaba de pasar algo tan genial 01:52 Ajá. 01:52 Estaban hablando de viernes 13 en mi casa, la pelicula 01:53 'Si, seguro fue Ignacio quien los mato a todos' XD 01:53 Me tratan de enfermo lol 01:53 Lol. 01:53 Sky Zix we. 01:53 A los hachazos 01:53 Y fuegasos. 01:53 Y palazos en las costillas 01:53 Re violenta mi wea 01:53 Mejor me calmo 01:54 Relajá las hormonas. (? 01:54 Un dia saldre a quemar lugares y a matar gente 01:54 Ya veras 01:54 Tengo un gel incendiario en el armario XD 01:55 No mames. Saldrás en el Telefe. 01:55 ¿Por qué tengo gel incendiario, pero no la tengo a ella? 01:55 Porque uno quema físicamente y el otro sentimental. 01:55 Saldre con esto de fondo https://youtu.be/Ncdo9NEfCJI?t=42 01:55 JAJJAJA 01:55 Escuchate esa wea Adnet 01:56 Hola, Parody. 01:56 Parody Burned. c: 01:56 Ohhh pará, salís como un Dios de la Muerte. 01:57 Ohh yeeea 01:57 The only flaw you are flawless, but I just Can't wait for love to destroy us d9 01:57 * Sky1111 se lleva a Parody en la mochila 01:57 Cy@ 01:57 Hola, Elia 01:57 Lol. 01:57 Khe 01:57 Suéltame(? 01:57 Nos vemo 01:57 Adnet Drowned c: / 01:57 Pues si Adnet, mi musica es toda ruda segun Parody 01:58 Se la violó. 01:58 Y no compartió. 01:58 Mentira >:c 01:58 [[]]xD 01:58 Wat 01:58 Yo dije que era jarcor(? 01:58 Mi naturaleza es jarcor 01:58 Ésta es jarcor. 01:58 Digo.. 01:58 OLA 01:58 Lol. 01:58 El bello facial es jarcor también 01:58 De mar. 01:58 Sólo digo.xd 01:58 Cada que digo algo se quema un lugar en el mundo 01:59 .-. 01:59 seee 01:59 No me dejare barba csm 01:59 XD 01:59 Why? ;-; 01:59 Hola, Smoker. 01:59 holu 01:59 Por que no me gustan los pelos en la cara wn 01:59 XD 01:59 Pero se ve cool :c 01:59 Fumador elegante. -sasu- 02:00 En la cabeza se ve mas cool 02:00 En la cabeza y en el rostro mola más 02:00 Por eso me dejare crecer mas el cabeio 02:00 xd 02:00 Iu, la barba tiene como más de 20 bacterias en ella. (?) 02:00 Smoker. d8 02:00 Sha buelbo. 02:00 xD 02:00 Pero tu cabello ya es hasta más largo que el mío 02:00 Ahora sigue que dejes ser a la barba(? 02:01 Parody!!! D9 c: 02:01 Dejate crecer el cabello pues 02:01 Pero ya lo dejé crecer y no crecer, we 02:01 K1 d8 c: / 02:02 Parody siempre revive el chat :3 02:02 Pude revivir el chat 02:02 Pero no su corazón 02:02 Im an angel with a shotgun shotgun shotgun c: 02:02 Anovedah 02:02 Perdón carnal es la costumbre 02:02 . 02:03 Buen punto 02:03 Paro, es que ella no tiene corazon c: 02:03 o el 02:03 Xc 02:03 Cierto, es mejor que vuelvas conmigo, Paro. 02:03 Si él no tiene corazón, dime... 02:03 Yo si te amo. 02:04 ¿Cómo está vivo? (Fabulous) 02:04 Mátame ésa, ateo. 02:04 </3 02:04 Elia... Tú fuiste la que me dejó v': 02:04 xD 02:04 / 02:04 Fuiste vos. 02:04 Y es neta. 02:04 * Sky1111 se lleva a Parody a caballito 02:04 Cy@ 02:04 Wii (? 02:05 Nv en disney amiguitos 02:05 La vida es más sabrosa en el mar 02:05 02:05 O en un pseudocaballo 02:05 Bajo el mar. 02:05 Bajo el maaar 02:05 * Anarking1 se va a su cueva 02:05 Siendo sirena 02:05 Sebastián era chido 02:06 Hasta que la denunció con su padre 02:06 Me recuerda a alguien (? 02:06 Ya volví. 02:06 Hola, Halo. c: 02:07 Dicen sirena y llego (? 02:07 Comadreja.xs 02:07 Nel 02:07 Menciono soplones y apareces. 02:08 Menciono que él no me ama. 02:08 Y es cierto. 02:08 (?) 02:09 PITO. 02:09 OH 02:09 Menciono el abandono de Mattie Foxx 02:09 ES SIRENOMAN 02:09 Y... KOÑO 02:10 Apollyon c: / 02:10 Gata qlia. Apredió a subirse a mi silla y no deja de romper la csm. 02:10 x2 02:10 Hola parody :3 02:10 Keter o/ 02:11 Eli 7w7 r 02:11 7u7 02:11 Mattie Foxx siempre en nuestros coras 02:11 Keter. d8 02:11 Besame (? 02:11 ... :c 02:11 Yo me dejare el cabello como el 02:11 * ElianaTaker le besa la mano * 02:11 En la tarde estaba escuchando las primeras canciones de FML 02:11 Sigo sin asimilar su salida. 02:11 ;v 02:12 Hola Adnet,Akzel,el señor del te,Anar y los demas uwu 02:13 Anar... Ggg. 02:13 Yo tengo un sapo que se llama Pepe 02:13 Y salta y salta d9 02:13 7w7 02:13 Por todo el jardín 02:13 Le digo Pepe vení 02:14 Y saca una metralleta 02:14 Khe 02:15 Te mejore la cancioncita ahora pepe es narco (? 02:15 Lol, una profesora pidió en Facebook que comentaran los que estamos en un concurso hace 3 horas. 02:15 de que te ries Paro? (derp) 02:15 Igual ni iba a entrar(? 02:15 De nada, K1 (derp) 02:16 Tengo una toz terrible wn :'v 02:16 (derp) (derp) (derp) 02:16 Me muero ahr 02:16 Un amigo tiene jarabe para la tos 02:16 Pero no tos (derp) r 02:17 Es mejor tener un jarabe para la tos y no necesitarlo, que necesitarlo, y no tenerlo (derp) 02:17 Si no hubiéramos comprado esa botella, Apollyon tendría algo con que curarse. 02:17 Ia vengo ire a tomar un remedio :'v 02:17 Solo los venezolanos entenderan el chiste 02:18 Hasta mañana, chavos 02:18 Bueno, yo me voy a hacer el noni. 02:18 Buenas noches. 02:18 Seguro el weon es venezolano 02:18 Ahora que me voy, Halo 02:18 Bye a todos 02:18 Está bien jodido el wey con tanta marijuana 02:18 Ojalá no duerman. c: 02:18 No me dejen aqui solo en el chat xc 02:19 No te dejo solos xc 02:19 Madres, se van todos. 02:19 Adiós, hermanegro. 02:19 OC. 02:20 xD 02:20 Ya he vuelto 02:20 Y así quedan pocos 02:20 Encima le había contestado. (emoluigi) 02:20 Bienvenida, Tekilah 02:20 Graciah, graciah 02:20 Te recomiendo leer las Reglas del Chat para evitar meterte en problemas 02:20 Leelas tu :yaogo: 02:21 yo pa que las quiero? :yaogo: yo aprendo a porrazos d8 02:21 Cualquier pregunta no dudes en acercarte a tu moderador favorito en MP para aclararla. 02:21 O preguntandole a Raza por mp :V 02:21 A bendiciones, querrás decir :v 02:21 La misma mierda :v 02:22 Hay niveles entre mierdas. 02:23 XD 02:23 La mas alta soy io 7w7 r 02:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Hi-ZgMdsN8 <3 02:23 De seguro que si Keter meme4 02:23 No, la más alta es la señorita de las futuras bendiciones 02:24 Sep 02:24 SKAI 02:25 Apollyon 02:25 ¿Te gusta el pan? 02:25 Zy 02:25 El ban tambien 02:25 El ban nunca es la respuesta 02:26 El kick es la respuesta a todo 02:26 Un bloqueo tal vez, pero no un ban. 02:26 Los bloqueos tambien uwu 02:26 Y los profilácticos 02:27 Maldita sea Sky 02:27 Parodia 02:27 Dime. 02:27 ENFIESTATE D8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxmxp2QJRw4 02:28 Parody :c 02:28 Sorry 02:29 Yo sólo me enfiesto con esta belleza https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ElTDxVytPWg 02:29 dios, como me aburro 02:29 Dijo el burro d9 02:29 xd 02:29 Te estan diciendo burro d8 02:29 D1 02:29 Y tiene razon la wera :v 02:29 Tampoco se pasen con el chamaco. :v 02:30 No me habia dado cuenta Killer, gracias por el aviso 02:30 La primera vez que tengo razon en este dia :v 02:30 Aparte, yo creia que Keter era hombre 02:30 Let's get fucked up, like we do all the time \ :v / 02:30 Piti apoco te pases con el troyano (? 02:30 Piti, no es mi uclpa que el tio se preste pal bullying :v 02:30 culpa* 02:30 Denunciame entonces doña cia (? 02:31 Let's get fucked up, I Can't remember last night \ :v ñ 02:31 ... 02:31 Pinches rolones. 02:31 Si quieres darme bullying hazlo en otro chat :v 02:31 Pff,todos creen que soy hombre por que nunca hice llamada a alguien del chat :'v 02:31 yo sé que eres mujer 02:31 A ti no! dios mio... 02:31 Aun que a Danet y a Lon si los iame 02:31 es que tu nombre suena a masculino 02:31 Cual de todos tiene meno cerebro.. *suspira* 02:32 menos* 02:32 A mí me suena bastante femenino 02:32 Scp yo que tu mandaba gemidos (? 02:32 y no sueles decir que eres chica o algo asi que lo dneote 02:32 Buee, me aburrí. 02:32 Lo más masculino es el username de Lady 02:32 Pff. 02:32 :v 02:33 ... 02:33 te la batimamaste Paro 02:34 Esto esta mas muerto que la madre de flash 02:34 Más muerto que el tío de Peter Parker. 02:34 Mas muerto que Marta y Tomas Diaz 02:34 Pero el tío Ben era bien shevre 02:34 Más muerto que el amor de Tamara y Eduardo. 02:35 Y por el Peter se hizo Spider man 02:35 Mas muerto que la no virgnidad de Anarking y Piti :v 02:35 Anar,es que... uno no va a un shat y pone en mayus "hola tios,soy una neko kawaii tsundere,soy mujer :v xd tambien soy gamer y otaku,nyaa" 02:35 LOL 02:35 :v 02:35 How long until we hit the floor? We'll live tonight until we're dead, UNTIL WE'RE DEAD d1 02:35 No se que interepretaron pero quise decir que son tremendos virgenes e_e 02:35 Yes (?) 02:35 Cuando Lady intenta bullearte :v 02:36 Parody bajate con el inglés 02:36 Gracias :3 02:36 Sólo llevo 2 mensajes de canciones, viejo :v 02:36 We were, born to make history 02:36 Eres bien hormonal con lo que desconoces. 02:36 no es algo que nos averguenze 02:36 Llevas 3 :v 02:36 io tengo que rendir ingles y no estudie :3 02:36 Inglés es bien pinche fácil. 02:37 sep 02:37 A mi me gusta el portugués 02:37 :'v 02:37 A mi me gustas tú. d9 02:37 WE WERE BORN TO ship Viktuuri d9 02:37 Digo 02:37 OLA 02:37 Es que mierda, está realmente buena https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ElTDxVytPWg 02:37 C la mamó 02:37 Si pudiera casarme con una canción 02:37 Lo haría con esa. 02:37 Nas :3 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o78yQGowzOE este rap esta bien pinche bueno 02:37 Nastylla c: / 02:38 el español es muy infravalorado por otros paises 02:38 NASTY D8 <3 c: 02:38 6% de bateria :c 02:38 Eli :3 02:38 Pardoylla c: / 02:38 LADY d8 <3 c: 02:38 Nastacha gordilla (? 02:38 Está mejor Porta(? 02:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZuj_xU-x0I 02:38 Gorda tu gfa :v 02:38 Es por los libros que hacen los youtubers (idea) 02:38 Tu estas mas gorda que mi gfa xd 02:38 O podría ser una hipótesis 02:38 7w7 02:39 Pero si Nasty está... 02:39 DI-VI-NA 02:39 Con esta canción me dan ganas de aprender a tocar batería... 02:39 Esas curvas ecistantes. 02:39 Nasty es la más linda de nuestra esquina mua 02:39 Divis divis :3 02:39 Luego recuerdo que soy pobre y se me pasa 02:39 Eli,ponete anteojos (? 02:40 Yo uso anteojos. :'v 02:40 como extraño a Alpha :c 02:40 Eliana se como es eso :'v 02:40 Si tanto lo extrañas, ¿porque no te casa con él? :v 02:40 Bueno ya casi nunca los uso 02:40 Me hace buying 02:40 Es muy feo :'c 02:40 Men lo peor es que no veas un qlo 02:40 Bueno, no a Alpha en si, sino su precencia y su influencia en el chat 02:40 Pero te las pones y te duele la cabeza 02:40 Pues si wey 02:41 Nel, ya dijiste, K1 02:41 Cuando me las pongo a veces lagrimeo 02:41 Deje de usarlas tanta que ahora me dejan tonto :'v 02:41 Le mandaré mensaje diciéndole que lo amas. 02:41 Me wua a ir a dolmir 02:41 Alv 02:41 Te estaré viendo, Keter 7u7 02:41 Aunque tengo una nuevas gafas que rompí (Idea) 02:41 Lol 02:41 Quizas cuando me cure iame a alguien por skype :v r 02:41 Los marcos son bien pinche caros 02:42 Ninguno de ustedes se escucha bandas europeas? 02:42 Fierro Pariente :v 02:42 Nel 02:42 No tenemos discord? 02:42 Bueno, Irlanda es de Europa... 02:42 Ù3Ú 02:42 Chinga, Italia* 02:42 Yo tengo unos marrones. c: 02:42 ... 02:42 Así que sí (derp) 02:43 Estaba bien pinche caro. >:v 02:43 Aunque yo no consideraría a Helia como una banda... 02:43 deja de matar el chat Eli D9 02:43 Aakzel 02:43 ¿Y si no quiero? 02:43 .v. 02:43 Matas mis esfuerzos, Elia 02:43 Eres igual que él </3 02:44 Eli al menos los nuevos no se te rompen :'v 02:44 Te tendre que matar otra vez 02:44 Una vida por otra vida 02:44 Aunque los nuevos marcos esta bien chingones no pesan nada 02:44 Código de Hammurabi, alv. 02:45 Te mandaría una foto 02:45 Pero que flojera 02:45 Akzeel 02:45 Saca el pack que ando bien comprimido 02:45 Esta madre ya está morida... 02:45 Se pasan. 02:45 Mierda, ojala me supiese otro chiste de sacar packs 02:45 Eliana al menos tu sabes tomarte fotos las que me hago son bien malas :'v 02:46 El de las monjas y la biblia ya lo use mucho 02:46 Sácate las flores que ando bien abejorro. 02:46 No se me ocurrió nada mejor v: 02:46 :v 02:46 Sacate esta :v 02:46 muy mal :v 02:47 No se puede sacar algo que no existe :v 02:47 :'V 02:47 Que sad 02:47 Jhon, sigues aqui? 02:47 Gg 02:47 La reputamadre, me duele la muñeca. 02:48 Xemnas,odio tu bot (? 02:49 Josefina no dijo esta tarde cuando vuelve? 02:49 Nu se 02:49 Me voy a dormir uwu 02:50 No se mueran xc 02:50 Supongo que mañana 02:50 02:50 supones o eso dijo? 02:50 Adiooh 02:51 Supongo e.e 02:51 ok.... 02:51 Por algo he escrito Supongo. 02:52 La hora de conexión de Josefina es tan incierta como la de Slepp. 02:52 . 02:53 Slepp es como un pokemon legendario, nunca sabes cuando va a aparecer 02:53 Pero siempre es grata su presencia en el chat 02:53 Nel, no es grata desde que no respeta mi pinche acuerdo (emoluigi) 02:54 cual acuerdo? 02:54 Un acuerdo medio tonto.xd 02:54 Que debía avisarme con 3 semanas... 02:55 Con que de aqui sacaron el fondeo del chat:http://prntscr.com/f94bv3 02:55 *fondo 02:56 Ay, no dejen que el chat se muera xc 02:56 . 02:58 Contigo aqui, mas razon para morir :v 02:58 * Anarking1 se suicida por el bien del chat 02:59 mejor me voy a ver memes 03:00 Malva c: 03:00 Diras momos, normie :'v 03:00 Nasty 03:00 Malva 03:00 Nasty 03:01 Malva 03:01 Nasty 03:01 momos dicen los monos (? D9 03:02 Malva 03:10 Lady d8 03:13 . 2017 05 18